creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StrangerThanTad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Danny? page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 23:44, May 11, 2017 (UTC) A Heads-Up Please do not go adding pictures to author's stories without getting their permission first. We had to recently enforce this rule as a number of users were adding pictures that the authors felt didn't encapsulate their story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:43, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Additionally, there's no need to censor curse words in stories. Doing so tends to change an author's style of writing and is a superfluous edit. As such I undid part of your recent edit and am advising you to please ask if you are confused about valid edits vs. unnecessary ones. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Please look at this, where you clearly replace curse words with ####. I can copy-paste the direct phrases you censored if you want, but they're pretty visible on that link. If you are unaware of those changes made while editing, I strongly suggest you approach editing in a more cautious and reserved manner as the next infraction will result in an official warning and then a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:25, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :::That's incredibly unlikely as the previous edit was made a year earlier and the edit you made before altering the wording still has it in its original form before you altered it. If there was a conflicting edit, the edit would only showcase the earlier posted version and have no of the other person's edits (as well as showing that user's name in the editing history). I suggest reading over the site rules as this is the second time I've had to warn you about incorrect/unnecessary edits (like adding in pictures without author's consent) and undo your edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:42, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::No problem. That being said, you do have to check over your edits (before publishing them) as repeated infractions will result in an official warning which will then be followed by a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:11, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, I saw that you like doing reviews on story and youre pretty good at it. There are two stories I would like a review on, but I'll just give a link to the one i uploaded yesterday incase you were interested. You don't have to of course, just askin. A Christmas Miracle That was the one I would prefer a review on The second one is olderer but my best story so far in my opionion. Again, not saying you must, I really don't wanna burden you Silver Flame] Your new friend, Icydice Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:36, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I messed up on the last message. The link to the story is A Silver Flame Although I'm not too worried about a review on that one, its been in depth reviewed already. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 16:15, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Oi Oi, heard you were a fan of ritual pastas and Holder stories. I made my first ritual pasta, and someone said it reminded em of Holder stories. Another Senseless Ritual --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:49, June 21, 2018 (UTC)